


Puppy

by TitaniumKitten



Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Exploration of Puppy kink, Fluff and Angst, Light Puppy Play, M rating to be on the safe side, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-27
Updated: 2017-01-27
Packaged: 2018-09-20 07:20:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9480890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TitaniumKitten/pseuds/TitaniumKitten
Summary: Just dudes being guys who happen to like to pet each other's hair. No big deal. Except it is a big deal.(rating to be on the safe side as of right now)





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ambreignstrain](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ambreignstrain/gifts), [intergalacticbooty](https://archiveofourown.org/users/intergalacticbooty/gifts).



> I'm not sure if I really like this, but ambreignstrain is a bully and made me. Gifted to her for the bullying, gifted to intergalaticbooty as a poor excuse for a late birthday gift.

Dean’s not sure when it really started. While he’s getting rapidly done with the “lunatic fringe” nickname and he’s about this close to choking JBL with his own tie because he just won’t stop talking about how “crazy” he is, he can’t lie to himself that his mind isn’t a dangerous place to be. As much as people think he never knows what he’s going to do, it’s more that they just don’t have the same thought process, and he doesn’t mind letting them think he doesn’t plan out most of what he does. Makes them underestimate him. But he can’t lie and say that there aren’t days and nights when his brain feels like it’s splintering into jagged pieces that will never feel quite right again, when he embarrassingly wishes he could cry out for a mother different from his own to hug him and whisper words of comfort.

But the night when Seth decided that a belt was more important than them oddly had him being that “mom”. He’d never really been good at emotions besides anger, but watching a defeated Roman ease into the other double bed in their hotel room, hissing in pain as he lay on his stomach - both it and his back were all beat to hell, but his chest and stomach wasn’t as bad- and hearing the sounds of Roman trying to breathe back tears broke something in him. He wasn’t really good at touchy feely stuff, but he climbed into bed with Roman, careful to jostle him as little as possible and awkwardly started petting his hair. It was weird, but he remembered one of his foster mothers doing that for him one night when he couldn’t keep his tears at bay and he remembered it being soothing. He’d just told the big guy it was ok to cry and they had laid there, deep wracking sobs from Roman as Dean plotted revenge and let a few of his own tears fall.. Anyone who dared break Roman like this deserved to be hunted down, and he was up for the task.

* * *

Roman was a rock for him, really. Those jagged pieces came back a lot, especially with the biting, tearing words Seth could spit out now, easy as pie. Some nights it would be Roman petting his hair, murmuring how he was none of the things Seth said, that he was good that he was worthy and one night Dean could feel something more than brotherhood for Roman and it scared him. But he let the pettings continue, almost addicted to them at this point, of the way they felt good and right and the way Roman would call him “good” and the curl of warmth it spread throughout his body made those jagged pieces soften their edges and snap back together.  
He wasn’t sure what this said about him, he figured getting his hair petted by another man was sort of weird in society's eyes, but then again he didn’t really care what other people thought. Even Seth’s biting words didn’t quite have the same impact. Especially when he could look forward to getting petted almost every night. He felt a little guilty because he wasn’t sure if Roman really wanted to pet him, or if he was doing it out of concern that he might start letting those jagged pieces cut at him again. But selfishly he didn’t ask and he told himself that Roman seemed as into it as he was. At least it seemed like he got all relaxed and smiled a little goofily at Dean, and the smile did not make his stomach feel like it was flip flopping sometimes. 

Sometimes, even when his mind wasn’t in shards, Dean would take to curling up on the couch with Roman and would get petted for a couple hours while they watched a movie or a Reds game. It was simply relaxing, so they didn’t really need to keep it as some special thing only done when something was wrong. At least that’s how Dean felt now, and Roman seemed to agree. Sometimes Roman would gently scritch with his fingernails between pats and sometimes Dean would give a little contented rumble in his chest.

As the months went on, Dean tended to put his head in Roman’s lap for the scritches and would occasionally flop on his back, his stomach exposed as he leaned into Roman’s touch. Sometimes Roman’s hand would freeze for a moment, but he always went back to petting. Dean figured it was just an evolution of whatever “this” was.

* * *

Survivor Series was rough, but he didn’t begrudge Roman the spear that took him out. It is what it is and if he didn’t have the title, Roman was the next best thing. He’d just have to teach Roman how to be more of a little shit, because he couldn’t wait for Hunter and Stephanie to whine and moan for at least the next year of Roman holding the title. He smirked a little to himself as he limped up the ramp. Roman was gonna get the best pets of his life if he wanted them. He took a brief shower, wanting to not smell like ass when they went out to celebrate, and threw on a fresh set of jeans and a white t shirt. The news that Sheamus cashed in floored him. Of course they should have known. He should have known. He had vowed to never underestimate Hunter, not with what happened with Seth, but he had finally thought Roman could have a happy ending. Fairy tale shit and stuff like that, that’s what Roman was made for. 

He caught Roman backstage, looking dazed. He figured it was a good idea to get the guy out of the building as quick as he could. He didn’t trust much of the roster, what with Hunter holding the purse strings of all their contracts. He knew himself and Roman’s jobs were relatively safe due to their popularity, but didn’t mean Hunter wouldn’t send some people to make their bad night even worse. 

Back at the hotel he hovered around Roman, not really sure what to do. He didn’t think petting would help much, but he wanted to do something.

“Stop hovering, idiot. You’re just making it worse.” Roman muttered, his body hunched on the bed. 

“I just. Fuck, man. I’m sorry. I should have stayed. I should have known.”

Roman honest to goodness growled. “And like he wouldn’t have made sure to take you out. Wouldn’t have changed anything, Dean. I know where your heart is, I don’t blame anyone but Hunter.”

Dean sat on the bed beside him and bumped shoulders. “Not much to celebrate but uh, do ya want to get like a huge chocolate cake or something from room service?”

“Not really.” He paused and looked a little unsure. “I’d...I’d kinda like to, you know, with your hair.”

“Oh, uh..like the scritches and stuff?” They never really said what they did outloud much, it just...happened.

“Y-yeah.” 

Roman actually seemed to be blushing and Dean wasn’t sure why.

“Sure man, whatever you need.”

Roman scooted back in the bed, snagging the tv remote and found some reruns of Bonanza.

“Oh man, I love this shit.” Dean said excitedly, putting his head on Roman’s stomach.

“I know you do.” Roman was already carding his fingers through Dean’s hair.

Dean sighed and relaxed, maybe it was finally time to actually talk about what they were doing.

“I still don’t know why this stuff calms me down so much.”

“Me neither. I mean, it’s good for me too. Like, relaxing.”

“Big dog Roman likes petting his best friend.” Dean sang off key in a teasing voice.

“Yeah, well. You like being petted, you damn puppy.”

Dean chuckled and let himself pretty much melt against Roman. 

But the word “puppy” stayed in his mind until he finally fell asleep.

* * *

One night after SmackDown he was reliving the old days with Drake and after he hung up the phone he looked up his IPW championship match against him (Yes, he knew how to use the internet thank you very much) and found himself oddly entranced by the collar around his neck. As much as he still fought and kicked and bit in the match, he now remembered how he collar felt good around his neck, soothing and like it belonged there. He felt a flush creep up his boyish cheeks as he started getting lost in thought and guiltily slammed down the laptop as Roman walked into the hotel room. Roman gave him a strange look, but they’d caught the other looking at porn more than once, so he just got a crooked grin from other other man who walked into the bathroom and started a shower. Dean had a difficult time getting the blush to go down and for the first time said a quick “No, not now.” when Roman asked if he wanted to “You know, like...the hair thing.” 

Dean thought Roman almost looked hurt when he said “no.” and even more hurt when Dean slept in the other double bed. Sometimes the petting just had them fall asleep in the same bed, ok? And sometimes they slept in the same bed anyway even if the petting didn’t happen. Just sometimes

* * *

Dean was a freak.

Dean was a freak and felt much more than just warm fuzzies when his damn best friend petted him like a dog. And now he couldn’t get out of his head that those praises Roman murmured while he patted him made him almost feel like a dog might. Warm and cared for and like he had nothing to worry about besides being him. How a dog collar felt like it was right and more freeing than it should be. That he wanted Roman to collar him. Roman had called him a puppy once, hadn’t he? 

Roman asked about the...petting...pretty often. But slowly the requests slowed down as he figured out it upset Dean. He wasn’t sure why, it had been so nice. So...freeing and relaxing and he thought they had both liked it. He felt awkward around Dean now, fearing that Dean had only participated in it because he was being nice to Roman. He ached to think it might be because he was afraid Roman would finally leave him too. Dean knew abandonment way to well and Seth...well...Roman wasn’t going to think about him right now. They started to drift away a little. Roman hated it. He wanted to apologize, smooth things over, but he had no idea what to do. They kept sharing a room, but only awkward silence reigned when before joking banter and soft, relaxed sighs had been found.

It came to a head in early February. The Wyatts and the League of Nations were gunning for them, and while they tried to stay together, stay alert, Roman had been pulled away to an interview and Dean to the trainers to check on a nasty bump he had taken from a match. Roman just wanted to get back to his boy, make sure he was ok, and maybe finally ask Dean why he couldn’t pet him anymore. He jogged towards the locker room, but something made him pause. A sound? He heard it again. A groan. Sounded like Dean. 

His head whipped towards the sound, coming from a small corridor off the main hallway. A dark lump on the floor resolved itself into Dean, moving in slow uncoordinated movements.

“Dean!” Roman sprinted to his side, gently turning him over. “Dammit!” Dean was beat all to hell, though he managed a weak right that Roman dodged easily. “It’s me. It’s ok.” He couldn’t help it, he started petting Dean’s hair, scritching lightly at the back of his neck. Dean’s body relaxed slightly and after a few minutes Roman helped him up, slipping an arm around his waist and guiding him to the car. No way in hell he was staying in the arena to patch him up if whoever it was that attacked him was still around. 

Back at the hotel he got a cool washcloth and wiped Dean’s face. Dean was way more with it now, but he allowed the bit of babying. Roman had a natural “mother hen” tendency and he knew it soothed the big guy to be able to use it on him. Some ice in the ice bucket bag and wrapped in a towel was put on his ribs and he hissed at the pressure, then gave a little moan as the ice started numbing. 

“Wyatts? Or League of Nations?”

“Wyatts.” Dean grumbled, trying to position his body in a way that didn’t hurt, then finally giving up and letting himself flop down again.

“I’m sorry.”

“Ain’t your fault. We’ll get ‘em later.”

“Damn straight we will.” Roman grew bold, settling next to Dean and sighing. “Can I please...pet you again? I miss it. If you hate it it’s ok, but I kind of thought you were as into it as I was. And fuck it, with you like this I just wanna...” he trailed off. He felt bad putting Dean on the spot, but this was the first time he’d really had the chance to talk to him without Dean being able to get away when things got hairy.

Dean tensed. “I am..was...I just. Fuck...I made it weird, ok?”

“What do you mean, weird? I mean...it is kinda weird but it makes us happy, so why not?”

“Makes me too happy..I uh...I just...it makes me think of some fucked up shit and I needed to stop.”

Roman propped himself up with an arm. “What fucked up shit? I get it if you don’t wanna, but dammit it’s like you want to but are too scared to.”

“You said it, ok? Like...months ago you called me a puppy and you fucking pet me like one and it’s too much.” Dean yelled, his voice tight with a panic he rarely let show.

A long pause.

“I-I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to make you feel like that Dean. I know we’re both really hard headed, but I shouldn’t make my….proclivities hurt you.”

Another longer pause.

“Your what?” Dean squeaked.

“My, uh, fetish I guess you’d call it. I thought you liked it and I didn’t mean for you to get hurt by it.”

“You...you like the puppy stuff? That’s why you said that?”

“Yeah…just...when you get so excited and your eyes light up, you get that grin on your face. And when you’re soft and sleepy and you let me pet you. I wanna...I dunno...keep petting you and taking care of you.”

Dean shifted in the bed, his body shaking. For a heart stopping second Roman thought he was crying, but then he realized Dean was laughing so hard he couldn’t actually make a sound.

“What the fuck, Dean! This isn’t funny!”

“It’s fucking hilarious. I’ve been beating myself up for bein’ a freak and you’re a bigger freak than I am.” Dean gasped out between cackles.

Roman tried to look severe, but couldn’t help but crack a smile at Dean finally seeming to ease from all the tension of the last few months.

“S-so...are you ok with this? Ok with me...petting you?”

Dean’s giggles subsided and he looked at Roman seriously. “Yeah. It feels good, y’know? Makes me...happy. I like it. And uh, I kinda liked when you called me puppy.”

“I know this is new, kinda strange. But I wanna explore it...with you. And maybe..uh...more?”

“Whaddya mean, more?”

“I don’t know how to say this without sounding like a creeper.”

“You mean more of a creeper.” Dean helpfully supplied. Then “OW!” when Roman subsequently punched him in the arm.

“I uh, like you. A lot. More than..um...platonic...more than just dudes being guys who happen to pet each other.” Roman laughed nervously.

“Cool, me too.” Dean said nonchalantly. 

Roman spluttered. “So I could have had a pup and been banging you this whole damn time?!”

“Yep.” Dean said. “Kinda dumb, isn’t it?”

“Well that’s one way to put it.” Roman pulled Dean closer. “This ok?”

“More than.” Dean gave one of his bright smiles. “Kiss me, will ya?”

“Happy to.”

* * *

This new part of their life has flip flopped things in the best way.

They are still figuring things out, researching the “scene”, finding what they like and what they don’t like. What this thing means to them, for them.

Dean likes to misbehave sometimes, being a little shit is fun, and he knows Roman secretly enjoys bringing his rambunctious little pup to heel. Punishments can be fun, but if Dean isn’t feeling it he just gives sad puppy eyes and soft little whimpers that would seem odd to anyone but Roman. And face it, Roman is a damn softie, so he always relents. Then Dean rewards him by being bouncy and excited to be back in his man’s good graces. 

Dean is still skittish around the word “love”, but Roman saying “Good boy.” always brings a soft, wondering smile to Dean’s face. And Roman always puffs his chest out for being the one that put it there.

Dean has gotten very into tummy rubs and whines for them about as much as he does having his hair petted. Sometimes to make Roman laugh, Dean will kick his leg while he’s getting his tummy rubs. He loves Roman’s little giggle. Roman finds it cute as hell when Dean tips his head to one side. He loves watching Dean bounce around with grin of pure, open delight on his face. Roman’s lap is home and warm and where the best scritches happen. 

The physical side of their relationship is growing at a slower pace, the first awkward kisses are now smooth deep make out sessions. Roman kissing down Dean’s chest, paying close attention to his nipples before lowering to take Dean’s length into his mouth. His Pup relaxed and breathing deeply after an hour of petting, letting Roman take him apart piece by piece. 

Roman has watched Dean look at old videos and photos of bloody matches. Sees how he absently touches his neck whenever he finds a dog collar match.

Valentine's Day, which Roman is insistent on celebrating despite Dean’s whining, holds a special surprise for Pup. A rich red box and white tissue paper holding a butter soft leather dog collar, Dean’s name engraved on a silver bone shaped tag. Dean looks up with tears in his eyes and Roman doesn’t mention them. This moment is more than tears.

The feeling of that collar being buckled around his neck isn’t ownership, it’s home and comfort and years of abandonment and self loathing ever so slowly falling away. And finally Dean can say the three words that have been stuck in his throat for years. Roman doesn’t say a word and just kisses him.

Dean is amazed Roman has stayed. Roman is amazed that Dean lets him do this.

It’s good.

**Author's Note:**

> There may be a second chapter w some smuttier stuff for you trash goblins (I mean that with great love, I am the trashiest of goblins), but I feel the main story was better without.


End file.
